Sleeping With Wolves
by SheatheMe
Summary: SMUT. RATED M FOR MATURE. NOT FOR YOUNG EYES. I cannot possibly stress this enough. This is an adult story with adult content and adult themes. If you're fourteen and looking for a good time -this is the place to be.


This wonderful, perverted gem was requested by an RP buddy of mine who I lovingly call Fire [I don't remember her real name **/shot].** Once upon a time, we decided that writing lemons based on our RP would be a **GREAT IDEA.**

Needless to say, my bitchy succubus Evika, otherwise known as the "Raging Queen of Lesbiandom," and Fire's dreamy hunk of wolf demon Kieran, who happens to be in a committed relationship, would be our victims. IT WAS JOLLY GOOD FUN to think of these two rolling around on each other naked. What wasn't jolly good fun was figuring out why and how...But by golly by gum I did it though! *British Superman pose* And it's just_...flawless._

Here it is Fire, YOUR GLORIOUS CRACK PAIRING. And it only took me three months!

* * *

One uncooperative foot after another, Evika fumbled through the inn's confining hallways. Her heart beating itself ragged in her chest, pumping an ample supply of blood to her cheeks to sustain her vibrant blush. The flustered succubus had been tripping the passed half hour by, trying to quell her anxiety and return to her room for some well-earned sleep. However, the bile tickling the back of her throat prolonged her struggle through the abysmally dark halls. There was no way in any level of Hell that she would return to that room. Not even with Hades' sickle licking the back of her neck would she meet that fucking panther demon's puppy-eyed apology. You couldn't apologize for some like _that_. You couldn't accept an apology for something like _that._ Well, she couldn't.

Mortification wouldn't cease reeling through her mind. _Itzke _had popped a woody on _her_. Evika, the raging queen of lesbians and disdain-er of all mankind, had gotten a man to tent his pants. Using her hands. They couldn't even laugh it off and blame it on puberty like she had done when Daisuke was battling it out with his incubus blood during his teens. She had used her hands to unwittingly stroke the demon into readiness. Though, to be fair, at the time he was an irresistibly cuddly panther that purred at her touch.

"Gah! Of course it was Itzke! A big panther sleeping in the room you were supposed to share with a panther demon? Think, you stupid bitch. _Think. _Ew, ew, ew," Evika crooned to herself, wringing her hands as if she could beat away the contamination.

For the umpteenth time that panicked walk, she'd wound up stopping in front of Yuki and Lykia's room. And just as before, she turned and walked the other way. She couldn't show up at Yuki's door at this time of night, claiming that she refused to sleep with Itzke because she got him hot and bothered by rubbing him down. If not for her own dignity, then Yuki's happiness, the elven girl would never know of what transpired this evening.

And Evika certainly wasn't going to go groveling to her older brother. Daisuke would either be suspicious of her sorry ass excuse for being up this late at night and close the door in her face, or -which was even worse- he would demand that she tell the truth. Evika shivered. Talk about being thrown to the wolves; her brother would have a field day with that bit of information.

Wait...speaking of wolves?

Evika paused in her fumbling through the darkness. Would Kieran? He seemed kind enough to let a distressed girl spend the night with him, and respectful enough to not press her for an explanation. And even if he did, Kieran didn't know Evika well enough to call out her bluff. The succubus gave a sly smile and shrugged; looks like she was sleeping with the wolves tonight. Better than horny cats.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kieran had spent the better part of the night passing out in sheer exhaustion, only to be shocked awake with a severe jet of pain in his shoulder after having unconsciously rolled over on it. Years of roughing it in the wilderness had conditioned Kieran to sleep with senses blazing and in any position, other than on his back. Like hell he'd leave his vitals vulnerable for any old demon to come rip open. Not to mention that he had Lykia to watch out for, too.

It was ironic that the one time he didn't have to worry about demons attacking or ticks crawling into his ears, he couldn't sleep. Kieran sat up on his futon and sighed, running a hand through his tousled black hair. That was when he got a knock on his door. Kieran couldn't help but roll his eyes at the first thought that came to mind: Lykia coming to check in on how his wounds were healing. Of course something trivial like that would be the thing that kept her awake in middle of the night.

Kieran pulled himself to his feet and opened the door, expecting a worried, half inu demoness-gone-human staring back up at him. But instead of the jade-speckled chocolate eyes and anxious half smile he'd been anticipating, sharp golden orbs and a cocky smirk greeted him. Kieran arched a brow curiously as he took in the sight of a ruffled Evika at his door.

Her short, midnight blue locks were swept in every which way with the bangs lying loosely over her callous golden eyes. While her mouth adorned the same smirk, she seemed to make an effort of baring as much fang as available to her. The typically tightly-bound laces of her corset dangled limply between each loop. Her second skin of sinfully skimpy black shorts and leg-scaling stockings clung to her flesh like the bark on a tree. The doubtlessly succubus heritage of the woman before him aroused some suspicions in the cautious wolf, but then he remembered who she had the pleasure of bunking down with tonight.

"Itzke kick you out?" Kieran asked simply, looking around Evika to see if he could spot the decapitated head of the panther in question. Huh. He was almost positive that if anyone had gotten the boot, it would have been Itzke, with quite a few new bruises as baggage.

"Eh, yeah," Evika drawled, returning Kieran's curious gaze with an almost ghostly flush. "Yuki and Lykia were pretty much dead. I couldn't get them to let me in," she lied easily, folding her arms over her chest.

"And you decided to come here instead of sleeping out in the hall? Huh, I guess I'm not that bad. For a man," Kieran teased, smirking slightly at how Evika ruffled further in response. Nevertheless, the benevolent wolf stepped aside and let the homeless succubus waltz in. Kieran closed the door and made his way back to his hired bed for the night as Evika surveyed the small room. Completely empty aside from Kieran, a futon, a small chamberpot, a window, and a single sliding door that could lead to Hell for all she knew.

Her midnight blue brows knitted together in obvious displeasure at the sole bed in the room, currently under Kieran's butt. "I would have been just as well off sleeping on the hallway floor! Only one futon?"

Kieran shrugged and gave a sideways smile, "I wasn't really expecting guests. But you could always check the closet over there for a spare futon." He gestured to the sliding door behind him.

Evika frowned, but heeded his advice. "You're a wolf, aren't you? Why don't you just curl up on the floor or something? And here I thought you were a gentleman!" the succubus complained as she groped blindly in the cramped space for something fluffy to lay her head on.

"You're a bat, aren't you? Why don't you string yourself up on the ceiling?" Kieran countered. He turned around on the futon to watch Evika clumsily bump through the closet. His enhanced vision gave him an advantage in the dark, and he could clearly see that the closet was empty. But there was no need to tell Miss Manners that when she was so earnestly bumping around in loops, apparently thinking that if she hit a spot enough times, a futon would magically appear.

When Evika's efforts proved to be fruitless, as Kieran had predicted, she angrily slapped the closet shut. The sliding door vibrated in response. "You should have grabbed a futon from your room before you got thrown out. Or maybe if you and Itzke had kissed and made up, you wouldn't be here at all. You don't have to fall on him like Yuki, just tolerate him."

"Thanks for the splendid hindsight," Evika huffed sarcastically. "And believe me, that prick tricked me into getting farther with him in the passed four hours than Yuki will in a long time," Evika muttered dryly as she plopped down in a corner a few feet away from Kieran, sliding down the wall and using her arm as a pillow against the wooden floor.

Kieran followed suit and lay down on his futon, folding his good arm behind his head for a bit of support. He gave a tongue-curling yawn. However, when his sluggish mind absorbed Evika's words, he couldn't contain his laughter. "Wow, Evika. How the hell did he even trick you into coming within five feet of him without you ripping off either of his heads?"

Evika flushed at Kieran's condescending laughter. Propping herself up on her elbows and facing the wolf, Evika growled, "Shut _up! _I was tired, it was an alley and I was snuggling Yuki, I wasn't watching my tits -and the bastard was masquerading as a fucking panther, he was fluffy- ! J-Just shut the fuck up! You're the fucking worst! I just got violated by a man I can't slaughter without ruining my chances with my dream girl and you're laughing at me?"

"I just can't believe you didn't mutilate him or something. You didn't even pummel him, or chuck your ax at his face again? Wow, when you think you know a person."

Evika smiled when Kieran's laughter finally died down. "Oh yeah? Riddle me this: what if I was screwing your dream girl and kept sticking my hands down _your_ pants at any given moment, but you couldn't do a damn thing about it unless you wanted to break her heart after telling her, or have her hate you for all eternity after killing me? What would you do then, Captain Hindsight?" Evika asked while rolling over onto her stomach.

Kieran shrugged as best as he could from his position on the floor – gods how he hated splints. "Well, I would probably go track down Yuki and wave her in front of your face. And then I'd make off with my girl while you were distracted. We'd steal away to the mountains, change our names, have nine pups, and start a family band. Then I'd come back a few years later and when Yuki's still all over Itzke, I'd give you a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and say, 'You did your best.'"

"...And I thought _I _was a bitch," Evika replied after a few seconds of silence. Her voice tipped upwards; she was smiling. "But seriously, please kill me if I'm still putting up with Itzke's shit after you've had nine pups. That's way too much time for me to spend fawning after some girl. Even if she is my soul mate."

Kieran chuckled, "Only if you kill me for having nine pups. I'd be saving those kids from tree limbs, perilous cliff dives, and hungry demons every two minutes. Compared to that, I'd take a mauling any day."

"Mutual suicide?" Evika suggested.

"It's a deal, then," the wolf yawned.

Evika mirrored Kieran's yawn immediately afterward. Wow, what a long day of unraveling secret pasts, thwarting kidnappings, and finding love. They were understandably exhausted.

Evika curled up into a small ball near the wall on the floor, her arms acting as pillows. Kieran yawned again and settled down more comfortably into the futon. Well, as comfortable as he could be with his shoulder currently all banged up. After jostling about for a few more minutes, the wolf demon finally managed to drift off into a tentative slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two achieved some headway in the rest department until the succubus was awoken entirely too soon by the disgruntled growling of her roommate. Giving an impatient snarl of her own, Evika flopped onto her back and just listened as Kieran jostled endlessly, her anger boiling inside of her with each little rustle. When the wolf showed no signs of ceasing his squirming, Evika sat up, glowering in the direction of the disturbance.

"Ugh, stop it! What's got you in such a tizzy? Can't sleep unless you've got bugs and snakes crawling all over you, bastard? Well, unlike a certain wolfy mongrel, some of us have to make a grand entrance at their palace tomorrow, and how am I supposed to woo uptight noblewomen when I have bags heavier than Kiara under my eyes?!" she seethed vehemently. Honestly, she was a princess! Evika wasn't at all used to sleep deprivation or executing patience -that one condition worsening as her exhaustion mounted. There was no acceptable reason for someone to be making that much fucking noise this late at night!

"It's my shoulder," Kieran responded stiffly despite Evika's scolding. He chose to ignore her spiteful words; he was feeling the very same potent mixture of exhaustion and aggravation she was. Besides, he was used to attitude by now. How else would he have survived an angry, PMS-ing half demoness if he wasn't charming enough to point her in the direction of other demons? If he had snapped, he wouldn't necessarily be a dead wolf, but a few important bits would definitely be missing.

Kieran sighed forlornly again and sat up. He'd been listlessly battling for sleep all night long; he quit.

Evika furrowed her brows, suddenly feeling guilty about her outburst. "This is why I hate emotions."

That's right, Kieran had been dealt a pretty wicked wound during the siege on the Fukamachi castle. Not to mention being kidnapped by Rikushi and having to share a body with his murderous father's soul. And then there was that little bit about Lykia falling head over heels for Evika's frigid bitch of an older brother. Evika really should consider being a little gentler with the poor guy. Pulling herself off the floor and sitting back on her haunches, she surveyed Kieran thoughtfully. After a minute, she sighed heavily, "Shouldn't it have already healed by now? I thought that Ruli had patched it up for you while you were drooling at her unadulterated beauty."

"She did," Kieran coughed, figuring it was better to take the high road and push the "drooling" comment under the rug than battle it out with the succubus. "Skillfully, too. But a bandage doesn't do you any good when you keep flopping onto your wound every five minutes."

Kieran stood up with his sheet in hand. Bundling the material up, he tossed it to Evika saying, "Here. You can have my futon tonight. I'll just go for a walk or something until morning, then I'll have Lykia check out my shoulder."

Evika caught the balled sheet easily, standing up as well. "No, don't do that. I know I bitched for the bed, but I refuse to kick you out of _your _room." Evika walked over to Kieran and handed him the sheet. "Here, let me give you the once over so Lykia doesn't have to get up at the crack of dawn. Honestly, sometimes I think you're the biggest pushover I know," Evika sighed, waltzing over to the futon and dragging it towards the corner she'd been hauling up in.

Kieran watched her curiously and tossed the sheet onto his shoulder. He smiled at her last comment. "I see, first men are too crude and buffoonish. Then when you meet a gentleman, he's too much of a wuss. There's no pleasing you!" he teased.

"Alright, now sit down here," Evika commanded. Her foot was tapping impatiently on the futon. "Be happy I'm willing to help you out. If it were anybody else, I would've kicked him while he was down and rubbed dirt in the wound."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kieran responded casually. He complied to the impatient succubus and sat down on the lukewarm mat. When Evika knelt down beside him and began pushing firmly on his chest, he followed her instruction and leaned into the chilled wooden wall. Kieran had to suppress a shiver at the contact -even through his shirt that wall was _cold, _damn it! Evika settled in at Kieran's side, and knocked the sheet off his shoulder, looking up at him impatiently as it found purchase in his lap. Kieran returned her gaze with an arched brow. Evika huffed and gestured to his shirt, mouthing a pleasant "idiot" at him.

"Thanks for the help," He muttered dryly as he awkwardly maneuvered the stubborn garment over his head and sore shoulder with one hand.

While Kieran struggled with his shirt, Evika struggled with a mountain of anxiety. She practically trembled with the effort it took not to instinctively slap Kieran for stripping anywhere near her. She even openly flinched as the demon before her succeeded in freeing his midriff from the devil shirt. Kieran wasn't a muscle maniac, which Evika was grateful for, but he certainly wasn't a string bean either. He wasn't soft like Yuki, or trim like Lykia. He wasn't anything like what Evika was comfortable with.

The wolf demon's body was lean, built for speed and tight maneuvering. He could probably dance circles around enemies. Hell, she'd seen him do it. Sinews of slim, but impressive muscle tapered down into a tight abdomen and narrow, masculine hips. And from those hips sprouted tree trunks for legs. Honestly, Kieran was just shy of surpassing Lord Daisuke's considerable length -vertically speaking! A few more decades, and her brother might even have some competition for, 'Most Dashing Male in All the Lands.' It wasn't as though Evika was intimidated by Kieran's enviable height advantage over her. Being of succubus blood, whatever Evika lacked in height, she made up for in flight, might, or bite. Shaking her head, she turned her rambling mind back to the task at hand -fiercely denying ogling Kieran.

Even in the dark, Evika could see a plethora of light pink scars screeching against his bronze skin, seeming to announce proudly all the mischief he'd managed. Evika got the entertaining notion that she'd pushed the equivalent of a stone wall into a corner, albeit with his consent. She doubted that she'd be able to accomplish such a feat otherwise. Kieran just had the type of build that many women would love to have draped over them in the throes of passion. Even now, the succubus found herself wanting to drag her fingernails down the expanse of caramel skin, just to marvel at how it rippled under her fingertips in a very un-Yuki way.

Suddenly even more uneasy about the situation, Evika was almost relieved when Kieran finally managed to pull the offending garment over his head and she could see his sardonic smile again. "It's not like I've only got one arm to work with here."

Evika cracked a nervous smile and wasted no time in unwrapping the bandages on his forearm. "How much do you know about succubi, Kieran?"

"Aside from common knowledge, just that I'm not keen on running into one at night and becoming a sex slave for the rest of my life. What brings up the sudden need for a cultural education lecture?" Kieran cocked his head with boyish charm, though his smirk was very much manly.

"If you picked up a book once every blue moon then it wouldn't have to be a lecture, you idiot!" Evika quipped, regaining her familiar spunk. So long as Kieran kept up his distasteful man-humor, then Evika wouldn't be swooned by his...certain wiles. The succubus gave a sly grin, continuously shedding the bandages to Kieran's lap. "Well, since you're a complete dunce, I guess I have to put my mouth to good use, huh?"

Gods, did Kieran try to suppress his crude mind. He really did, but a smile cracked his face nonetheless. "I never was one for perching in my castle's study behind a mountain of Arabic scripture. Teach me the song of your people, oh wise one!" Kieran flung his good arm playfully into the air.

If Evika hadn't caught herself in time, that strangled giggle would have turned into an all out laugh. "If my fingers slip and someone ends up with a claw in his wound, it isn't my fault."

"Oh, so you only drug me over here to dig your fingers in the gaping hole in my shoulder? Do you have any salt, too?"

"Anyway!" Evika reprimanded sharply, no real comeback ready for Kieran's last remark. Kieran's smile was malicious. "I'm too lazy to start all the way at the beginning, so you'll eat what I'm willing to feed you. Once upon a time, in a magical land of faeries and elves, bad shit happened. And after that, we got your run-of-the-mill demons, incubi, and succubi. Succubi and incubi like to mount things using their impeccable good looks and interminable charm-"

"I guess you're the only succubus to ever have her charm spoil?" the wolf interjected teasingly.

"You are such an ass!" Evika hissed. The flustered I-will-not-admit-I'm-a-succubus crashed her fist angrily into Kieran's enticingly hot and entirely naked chest. She quickly withdrew it before she really had time to deliver something substantial against the armor-tough skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kieran said, waving a hand apologetically. "Really, continue."

Evika coughed, straightening herself out and continuing to unwind the blood soaked, base bandages from around his injured shoulder. Despite her righteous fury, she was as gentle as succubus-ly possible.

"Whatever. Anyway, the gist of that was that my race likes things to feel good. For them and their playmates. Now you disruptive dunce, you! What is the one thing you don't want to do if you ever encounter a succubus?"

Kieran shrugged a shoulder, "Admit that you have a penis and flash it?"

"Eh. Not really right, but acceptable. What you don't want to do is come into contact with her mouth...either of them. Wanna know why?" Evika asked smugly. The last of Kieran's sullied bandages danced to the floor around them, giving the wolf a hair-raising draft.

"Sure -for future reference."

"Well! Succubi have an endorphin in their spit -and stuff- that can rival any aphrodisiac in both potency and longevity! Basically, if you touch a succubus' lips, then you're fucked for life. Well, if you swallow or get it in your blood stream, you are." Evika rolled out her tongue and pointed to it. She even waggled it a bit, arousing a smile out of the contemplative wolf who had taken to stroking his chin a moment ago. It was Evika's turn to arch a brow that night. "What?"

"Just thinking that if Lykia ever schmoozes that fop Daisuke she'll-" Kieran began, rolling his hand forward as if expecting Evika to piece two and two together.

"No! No! Don't you even put that out in the universe!" Evika shrilled in the highest pitched whisper Kieran's ever heard. He received another firm, yet lightning fast blow to the chest.

"Well, it's universe juice now," the wolf drawled, his head lolling back onto the wall. Kieran suddenly regarded Evika seriously, "But would Lykia...you know? Is that what Daisuke wants from her?" An almost feral gleam electrified the wolf's eyes.

Evika was stunned silent for a moment by the petrifying glare Kieran was imbedding into her. Regaining her ability to speak, she shook her head hastily and replied, "No way! Daisuke's never taken this much time with a woman. It's always nail and bail; one and done; ballroom to the bedroom. When he wants to, he can throw up some heavy pheromones -enough to make even Kiara too drunk to fly. One whiff and the victim's ensnared. But he didn't do that with Lykia...I-I think that he may be...c-c-c-courting her."

From the look on Evika's face, Kieran could tell that the words tasted about as good as horseshit. And it was reassuring that even someone as dense as her could piece together when a man had ulterior ulterior motives for a woman. Even if that meant that Evika would have to lay back and watch her brother mate one of her harem girls.

"So what about spit?" Kieran offered lightly, attempting to shift the suddenly dismal mood.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna want to stay away from it. Except for tonight."

Kieran shot Evika a quizzical look, "Why get so familiar with the potential end to my free will?"

His curiosity was quickly rewarded with a slight pinch to the tattered skin of his shoulder, to which he promptly flinched away from. Kieran growled at the succubus who glinted her fangs at him. A hand instinctively shot up to protect his sizzling flesh, wrapping securely around his shoulder and launching himself into the corner. The discarded sheet and bandages flew away from him, scattering, with some landing on Evika's lap. "I thought you said you were going to help!"

"Did that hurt?" Evika asked, a sole cream-colored hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Flabbergasted, Kieran glared back at Evika, his shoulder throbbing even harder from the sudden movement. "Of course that hurt! You clawed at a bleeding injury!"

"Then let me lick it," Evika responded smoothly, though a second later she exploded into giggles. Her golden eyes exchanged a glance with Kieran's aggravated, blue violet. Evika keeled into the wall in front of her, staring down it at Kieran with teary eyes. "You're such a wuss! I barely touched you and you practically shot yourself into the corner!"

Kieran ruffled defensively, "Hey, in all fairness, I was expecting a healing hand. Not for someone to dig her claws into my skin and then get off on it!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry, Kieran." After Evika finally calmed down, she propped herself off the wall and gestured towards the wolf's still sheltered shoulder. "But honestly, if I lick it, the endorphins will make it feel better. Then you can roll over on it all you want until morning comes and Lykia can finally get rid of the damn thing, and I can get some sleep."

"At the risk of me becoming a sex slave? I think I'd rather just toss and turn all night," Kieran scoffed, pushing away from the corner and standing up. Evika hopped up with him, blocking his way to the door. Her eyes narrowed in on the wolf demon, glowering at him. The busty succubus stood at his shoulder, which was pretty damn impressive for a woman. She pointed to him eccentrically when Kieran regarded her with that same daunting glare from earlier.

"You bastard! This is the first act of kindness I've ever shown the male population, and you flat out refuse me? Do you know how many prickless bandits would kill to be in your position right now -on my _good _side? I'm fucking offended that you'd think I'm trying to fumble fuck you into sexual servitude! You're a bigger idiot than I thought you were! Bastard! Moron! Son of a bitch! You're so clueless!" Evika began hurling curse after curse at the wolf as she fumed in place. Her fists pummeled the innocent air around her in her fit of anger. The huffing succubus began to pace back and forth, vehemently belting off insult after insult at anything that had a bulge in its pants.

Kieran watched the explosions go off behind Evika's eyes, awestruck that she could make this much of a fuss on such little sleep. When she began stomping across the floor, Kieran began to wonder at how thick the walls in this inn were. He decided he'd better stop the raging man hater before she cursed him with impotency. Approaching the succubus with as much caution as a bullfighter would a raging bovine, Kieran reached out and snatched her wrist from the air. He gave an apologetic smile when Evika locked her blazing eyes on him. "Calm down, Evika. You'll wake the entire inn if you keep that up. I'll accept your 'treatment,' so long as it doesn't leave me a mindless sex addict."

Evika jerked her wrist away from Kieran, but the fire in her eyes puckered down to a kindling blaze. "Geez, have a little faith. Of course I would tone it down a bit. It's not like I'd even use a male sex slave." Her chest was still heaving from her gargantuan outburst moments before, but Kieran was pleased to see that she wasn't homicidal anymore. "Alright," she began sternly, her hands finding purchase on her full hips. "Sit back down against the wall and get comfortable. You'll probably feel an intense burn to begin with, but it should go away."

Once again, Kieran followed Evika's flippant advice. He settled down on the forgotten futon with his back firmly against the wall; somehow it had gotten even colder since he'd torn away from it. He watched Evika drop to her knees at his side gracefully, in a single, fluid motion. When Evika extended her hands forward, he had expected to feel their gentle weight on his shoulder. However, when a sudden pressure fell on his thigh, just above his knee, Kieran couldn't help but tense. Evika coaxed his leg into an extended position, looking up at him with a smirk both in her eyes and on her lips.

"Really, I'm not going to suck out your soul!" Evika assured, "Besides, those things sit on the thighs for a lifetime and I'm trying to watch my figure."

Her teasing succeeded in loosening up the cautious wolf, though it didn't really distract from another weight settling on him. This one was deliciously warm, and much softer than her hands. Evika's knees lightly squeezed Kieran's thigh, one knee pinched between his closed legs. She began to bump the trapped knee against Kieran's thighs, which only succeeded in setting the wolf even more on edge.

"Honestly! Stop acting like a virgin and spread 'em!" Obvious impatience laced Evika's scold.

"Pardon me, sir. But I'd like to know why you're trying to get me to open my legs?" Kieran asked through a nervously twitching smile.

"Ugh." Evika huffed and scrubbed at her eyes. "I can't get at the wound from any other angle. Believe me, I wouldn't Hop on Pop if I didn't have to."

Obediently, Kieran produced a gap wide enough for Evika's knee to nestle in comfortably. He even gave her a little wiggle room. The succubus placed both of her minute hands on either of Kieran's shoulders and drew herself up on her knees. She hovered over his wounded shoulder, golden eyes waging war of the tattered and rusty-colored flesh before her. Her brows stitched together in concentration and her tongue rolled around in her mouth, bulging out her pale cheeks.

The peripheral of Kieran's vision stalked Evika's movements. He faintly wondered how trying it was to water down succubus spit enough for commercial use without risk of becoming a sex addict. With her tongue, Evika was deteriorating chemical bonds, hiking up enzyme percentages here, lowering them there -performing a delicate balancing act of DNA to either enslave Kieran for all time, or alleviate an inconvenient pain. Hell, he didn't even know what her tongue was doing, or if it even mattered to the process of toning down the potent serum. What he did know was that he didn't want to disturb her, or whatever was going on in her mouth.

A few minutes rolled over them with Evika's bulging cheeks determining chemical ratios detrimental to his future. Finally, the succubus slanted towards Kieran's shoulder, her pink tongue slipping unerringly from between her lips. The probing appendage drew tiny rings of fire around his wound. Every nerve, either directly or indirectly coming into contact with Evika's tongue, was wrapped up in an intense, but painless, warmth. Kieran slumped into the wall; he tilted his head away from the succubus tending his wounds. She'd warned him of fire and brimstone. He'd steeled himself for an uncomfortable tingle in the least, and licking flames in the worst. Evika had failed to mention that this would feel...entirely pleasurable. Not even Lykia's deep tissue massages had ever succeeded in relaxing Kieran so profoundly.

Evika's tongue had delved into the wound, passed the tattered layers of flesh. The wonderful fire settled in so deep, melting into magma; his bones sighed in pleasure. A thick haze settled over Kieran. Internally, his rational mind was shrieking out to him. _Hurry! Push her away! You're slipping! Get her off of you! _Though, nothing of logic breached the brain goo that melted over Kieran's ears. Externally, the dazed wolf had inched a hand -he didn't know which one- down the small of Evika's back, causing the surprised succubus to detach her wonderful mouth from his wound. The magma trickled down to an inconstant dribble of hot wax. Kieran gave a half blissful, half despaired sigh.

"You're lucky you stopped me, Kieran!" Evika's surprised murmur drew Kieran's attention. His head lolled towards her, eyes still burning. In her shocked state, Evika abandoned the scold she had sitting on her tongue. His hand idled on her back. She reached out and touched the wound, which glistened with her saliva. "That was way too potent, even for you."

"It still hurts," the wolf slurred when he felt only the vaguest of awareness in his wound. He wanted that feverish fire back. The hand that rested against Evika's back pulled her towards him. Idly so as to revel in her shiver, his claws ghosted up her spine to tangle in midnight blue locks and force her closer to his wound.

"Kieran!" Evika gasped, her hands landing against the wolf's chest and futilely trying to disentangle herself from him. A small panic tickled at the back of Evika's mind. She was fearful that she'd poisoned Kieran on aphrodisiacs. However, logic combated the panic by taking note of how forceful Kieran was. Had she completely drugged him, then he'd be hanging on her every whim and pleasure. He certainly wouldn't be so forward. Her relief was fleeting as another hand wrapped around her waist, locking her into Kieran's broad chest. Her cheek rested against his bronzed neck where a hyperactive pulse beat out her mistake, over and over, in the most sinister rhythm she'd ever heard.

Kieran growled after a moment of Evika's disobedient stillness. His hand fisting her hair tighter. A small squeak slipped through her lips. Kieran pulled her head away from his shoulder and glowered through a filmy haze at the stubborn succubus. "Lick it again." The rasp in his voice was enough to justify Evika pursing her lips in protest. If she gave him any more, he'd be lost.

"Evika," he growled. This time she shut her eyes. She felt the hand at her waist clamp down on her hip. "You said that you wanted to help me, right? Lick it again."

She felt, rather than heard, Kieran growl. A rumble of angry thunder echoed through her body where she touched his. Her disobedience was grating on a thin stretch of nerves, and if she continued in this way, she'd completely break through. Kieran gave her one last chance to comply.

"_Evika._" The succubus turned her head away from the puff of anger at her ear and began to squirm against the wolf demon. Another, more threatening growl traveled through Kieran to Evika. The hand that had been rooted in her hair slipped down her cheek and gripped her jaw, attempting to force it open. When that failed, Kieran surged forward, taking Evika to the floor beneath him. The rough impact knocked the wind out of her. She glowered up to Kieran -furious gold clashing with hazy blue.

Kieran's hands gripped Evika's wrists securely before she could even comprehend he'd moved above her. Evika continued to glare boldly and fearlessly at Kieran, as if she'd dealt with her fair share of rabid animals. She considered attacking him, dispatching all her strength to beat him more senseless than he already was. Kieran certainly was weak in this situation; he was currently injured. But everyone responded differently to the saliva. What was to keep him from attacking some other girl if she was to escape? Evika resolved that if given the opportunity, she would knock him unconscious and lock him up until morning when the effects of the saliva waned.

A small smile shot unadulterated horror down Evika's spine as it knit across her attacker's face. It was the smile of a man who'd just uncovered a sinful secret. Well, fuck. Where was her golden opportunity when she needed it most?

"Either mouth will do, right?"

Evika was tempted to open her mouth and bite his nose off, but her body overcame the urge and remained dormant, almost unresponsive. But she was calculating, her eyes studied Kieran's every motion. Fear didn't exist in Evika, not in this moment. Golden opportunity, where were you? As Kieran wedged his knee between her thighs, Evika was left to wonder whether she should just knee him in the crotch and run. Fuck the other girls; who's to say they wouldn't mind getting molested by this smoking hot beast?

'_Look for an opening. He'll need to use his hands eventually..'_

Evika's stare wavered momentarily when Kieran successfully broke through her barrier. His knee sat right against her womanhood, territory untrodden by men. There was a hitch in her breath and a squeak in her throat as something warm cozied against her and began grinding. Evika slit her eyes to peek up at Kieran, who stared down at her half mast. This was her last chance. He wanted her to give in, to open her mouth and bring the fire with her tongue again. She couldn't infect him further.

Her lips drew in a thin line of resignation, but ceased their quivering. They didn't part.

Kieran growled and ground his knee into Evika with more zeal than before. His mind was becoming a barren wasteland of instinct. A small part of him, though muffled through the fog, tried to convince him to let the succubus go before he crossed a line they could never rebound from. Unfortunately, Evika's sublime reaction to his ministrations effectively quelled that nagging little voice, and in result, weakened her chances of escape.

The thin fabric of her shorts did nothing to lessen the blow against her womanhood. Evika thrashed under Kieran, to attempt to dismount him from her, or so she argued internally. She'd moved a mountain before, but now it resisted her. Kieran withdrew his knee and replaced it by her hip while one of his hands rested against her shoulder, the other pinning her hip in place. With her hands now free, Evika shot them forward. Her fists connected solidly with Kieran's shoulders and she thrust upward with all her strength. Kieran budged perhaps an inch and settled on her even harder.

"I can't see why you're fighting; you chose to do it this way. We wouldn't have to do this if you weren't so stubborn, Ev. I'm giving you one last chance. I'm still coherent." His voice was gravely, villainous, completely not coherent. Kieran's comment solidified Evika's resolve. Her resolute silence was interpreted correctly that she had yet to concede. Kieran sighed as if their current situation were troublesome for him. Evika wanted to slap him. She definitely would later.

Kieran slid his hand along the waistband of Evika's shorts, slipping his finger beneath the fabric and inciting a gasp out of the succubus. Yep, he's fucking dead. Her lips quickly set in a stubborn line again. Given her nature, it wasn't surprising that there was nothing beneath to protect Evika's quivering sex from Kieran's searching fingers. She had to bite down on her tongue to distract herself from crying out. Rough, calloused, and entirely un-Yuki like fingers ghosted over the lips to Evika's sex. A single finger pushed passed and brushed against her nub.

Evika finally found use of her hands as the inside of her palm became a pin cushion for her fangs. A soft sigh fluttered down to her from Kieran. That sigh was echoed by Evika when a second finger began to rhythmically grind against her sensitive nub. She clamped her knees together, trapping the probing fingers and halting their exploration. Her slightly dazed eyes drifted open to meet Kieran's.

"You're crying." He was probably right, too. He leaned over her, his body pushing her knees to her chest and loosening her resistance, and forced his lips over hers. With the new position, it was awkward for their lips to remain firmly connected. Evika took the advantage and ripped her head away from Kieran's, her lips still tightly pursed.

Kieran chuckled above her and licked his lips, reveling in what little poison he received. "That was your last chance. We'll do it this way now," he drawled. Two fingers pinched Evika's nub between them and began to roll it. Evika hissed at the assault and tried to wiggle away from Kieran, but the hand positioned at her shoulder kept her pinioned. She was trapped.

Despite her greatest efforts, Evika began to succumb to her nature. Her hips surged with stiff energy that centralized on her assaulted clit. After a particularly rough stroke, she shuddered, eyes sliding shut. A soft, measured moan slipped from her mouth. Kieran smirked and leaned against Evika's stocking-clad knees to push them further apart. He met little resistance, but it was resistance nonetheless. The indomitable succubus had yet to concede. But Kieran was not one to give up so easily, especially when all rational thought had ceased to exist in his mind.

He began working her faster, harder. His fingers inched lower, his palm coming to grind against Evika's clit, causing her to grudgingly buck up. When the first finger entered Evika, she mewled and almost forgot that she was supposed to be fending Kieran off. Then there were two fingers inside her, stroking and rubbing her quivering walls. Evika's hands flew to the hand that held her shoulder, gripping Kieran's wrist blindly. Now three and Evika was fighting desperate moans.

If Kieran had been a gentle nymph, Evika would have no issue maintaining her composure, even during orgasm. But he was a demon; a rough, attractive, surprisingly skilled demon. The stimulation of a man was too much, she was becoming poisoned herself. She cursed her nature. Her hips bucked shamelessly, the pressure that centralized in her clit moved southward, its agonizingly slow journey made Evika want to cry. She had never been teased so viciously before.

Evika's face was flushed with a vibrant shade of pink from ear to ear, her plump lips trembled and tried to withhold her moans, and her eyes were so heavily lidded they appeared closed. Kieran would have assumed they were was it not for the hint of molten gold that glared up at him. Glittering tears slipped from Evika's lusty eyes. Her expression was lovely. A tug in his lower body alerted him to the firming erection in his pants.

His fingers were growing damp, and they began to burn in the most delicious way. As Evika continued to writhe in miserable agony and humiliation on the floor beneath him, the ache in Kieran's cock grew nearly unbearable. He imagined his cock replacing his thrusting fingers -encased in searing warmth, burning from base to tip, hugged by silken walls that quivered and shuddered around him as he thrust mercilessly into Evika's gushing pussy.

He imagined her arching against him, pleading that he stop and crying in frustration if he did. He saw her throw her head back, mewling and thrashing as she came, this time pleading that Kieran cum inside her, that he burn her insides with his seed. Kieran's erection throbbed painfully and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Kieran removed his fingers from Evika's sex, a muffled whimper her only response. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth, carefully licking them clean and growing harder at Evika's vibrant blush as she watched him. The fire that roared to life in his body strengthened his desire for the succubus lying beneath him. His hands gripped her skin-tight shorts and ripped them from her body. He left the black stockings adorning her legs. Call it a fetish, if you would.

Evika gasped and moved to run away, but Kieran effectively ended her opposition by none-too-gently flipping her onto her stomach. The lust-consumed wolf grabbed her hips and dragged them towards him when she tried to crawl away. He rested one hand on her back and pushed her upper body into the floor. Evika continued to struggle and thrash beneath Kieran, though the new position put her at a large disadvantage.

Kieran began to grind against Evika's exposed bottom, releasing a groan at the friction against his swelled erection. Evika whimpered in response, finally understanding the full extent of what lengths Kieran was willing to go to for her honey.

She felt his bulge press into her bottom firmly, the hand that rested on her hip slipped away. She felt the material of his pants slide over her skin, lower and lower until all she felt was warm flesh in its absence.

'_Oh gods. No!' _Evika thrashed on the floor, trying to pull her hips away from Kieran's now-bare flesh. His hand was at her hips again, locking her in position. She felt like sobbing when something unbearably hot and firm pressed against her entrance. Her pussy did as well, dripping invitingly for its guest.

"Y-you bastard! Kieran, wait!" she whimpered when he began to push against her. "Please...st-Ah!..Stop! K-Kieran, I can't-!"

"I tried to show you mercy in the beginning," he husked. "You should have accepted it."

Kieran cast over her, laying his chest over her back and puffing hot air into her ear. His hands traveled from her hips, over her waist, to cup her clothed breasts. She turned away from his mouth and continued to plead for his mercy. Kieran rejected her pleas and slowly pushed inside her welcoming sex.

"_Yes_," he hissed as he entered her. His cock was scorched, enveloped by nothing but mind numbing pleasure and intense heat. Her walls tightly sheathed him; her pussy seemingly molded solely for his throbbing member to violate over and over again. She pulsed, sucking him further inside, subconsciously wanting him to kiss her womb.

Evika shuddered underneath him. Regardless of his dry entrance, her body hungrily accepted his girth, eager to be stretched to its limits by its first cock. Kieran's length filled her until no inch of her pussy was left virginal. Kieran nuzzled Evika's neck and she turned her head until her cheek pressed against his and their eyes were level. Kieran's eyes were nearly black with lust, so dark, _intense_.

"Please..." she whispered breathlessly. She didn't know if she was asking him to stop or to move anymore.

There was no going back now, and even the little, nagging voice within Kieran's mind agreed that they would fuck Evika into the wooden floor.

Kieran drew away from Evika's neck and hovered over her, he pulled her hips back roughly against his, reveling in her soft mewls. He slid from her warmth until only his pulsing tip remained inside her, then he surged forward, sheathing himself once more. Evika cried out and pushed back against him. Instinct overtook him and Kieran mercilessly thrust himself into Evika's quivering pussy. Again and again and again.

"Ah! Mmm, uh! Yes! K-Kieran!" Evika rocked against him; her nails dug into the wooden floor and she threw her head back. Unintelligible syllables spilled from her lips. As Kieran surged into her, Evika could only guess at his length. Ten inches, she felt every inch, around ten inches.

Her pussy could barely contain his girth, which stretched her to her limits at his base. When Kieran was fully sheathed, she felt that her throbbing entrance would be ripped apart. She both dreaded and craved every thrust and the pain it brought.

"S-so good!" she whimpered, thrusting back against Kieran.

"Nn, _Evika,_" Kieran hissed, fisting his hand in her hair and dragging her towards him. Her arms wound around his neck and her still-clothed back pressed into his bare chest. With the new position, Evika grew even tighter around his cock.

The agonizing pressure from before had returned, and with every thrust, Kieran made it press down upon Evika harder. Stiff energy gathered in Evika's sex. In all her sexual encounters, she had never encountered anything so intense. She wanted to cry, scream, and explode, but most of all, she wanted Kieran's dick impaled in her, over and over.

"Please, ah! Mm! M-more!" Evika moaned shamelessly. Her hips spasmed in preorgasmic bliss. "Fuck me harder!"

Evika's pleading made Kieran's erection throb. He threw her to the ground again and flipped her onto her back. Evika whimpered at the ill-treatment, secretly loving being dominated. She placed her hands above her head and spread her stocking-clad legs wide for Kieran, inviting him into her body again. Kieran grabbed her thighs and entered her, his cock was slick with her honey and slid easily inside. Both gave an appreciative moan at the warmth that flooded them.

Kieran's thrusts were deep, frenzied, and wild. Evika was breathless and could hardly keep up. Her hands gripped and tugged at his hair, she held on for dear life as Kieran had his vicious way with her. Her entire body was being wracked by powerful thrusts, and the corset confining her breasts was suffocating her.

Evika thrashed beneath Kieran, moaning and screaming his name, and he loved every second of it. He had never been this hard in his life. Thick beads of her honey dribbled down his length as he continuously violated her wet cavern. Evika was gasping and panting, her expression becoming the personification of sex itself.

Kieran's lusty eyes roamed her sweaty body, resting on the offensive sight of her confined breasts. Carelessly, he ripped the corset from her chest. Evika moaned appreciatively. Her large breasts bounced in time with his thrusts. Kieran watched their hypnotic dance, incessantly changing pace and watching them do the same.

"S-stop teasing me! Ahn!" At Evika's desperate plea, Kieran latched on to one of her breasts and resumed his monstrous ravaging.

"K-Kieran! Hah! Kieran!" Evika nearly screamed, she was close. The pressure was at its peak. Oh gods, she wanted it _now! _"J-just ah! little mooore!"

Kieran felt Evika's walls clamp down on him, trying to pull him even further into her body. His impressive stamina proved true and he continued his onslaught of Evika's body. His peak was far off yet. He released Evika's breast with a "pop" and crashed their chests together. His panting was hot against her ear, Evika nearly came it felt so good.

"I'm not even close. You're going to be screaming my name all night, baby," Kieran purred into her ear.

"Kieran! _Yes! Yes! Yes!_"The pressure in Evika's pussy exploded, her eyes snapped shut and her hands scrambled for purchase on Kieran's sweaty back. Her entire lower body was burning, scorching, exploding -every nerve had its own climax. Evika's orgasm was so intense that her vision speared itself -becoming fuzzy.

When she came to, Kieran was still thrusting into her oversensitive body. His hair was tousled and clung to his sweaty face, his fierce smirk nearly drove her over the edge again. Evika noticed crimson drops of blood cascading from the wound on his shoulder, dripping onto her lean stomach. Her foggy mind told her to mention it, but then Kieran thrust into her again and pleasure swept through her body.

Kieran fucked her until the first rays of morning trickled in through the window. Evika lost count of how many times he'd driven her to orgasm; her mind had become completely lax and desired only the pleasure Kieran was bringing her. He surged into her one last time, growling against her ear as he came inside her. Evika sighed in bliss as her walls were coated in his milk.

Both were panting and exhausted. Evika could scarcely feel anything below her waist and her breasts ached, but she'd never been more satisfied. Kieran's wound had completely ripped open, she could still feel its warmth dribbling over her in a morbidly soothing way.

When she finally opened her golden eyes, she was met with a carefree smile and clear violet-blue eyes. Evika didn't have the strength to push Kieran away from her and call him a rapist, and he didn't seem to have the strength to feel ashamed or embarrassed for what he had done.

They only exchanged glances for a while, trying to regain their wits and comprehend the situation. After a moment, Kieran broke their silence, that satisfied smile still on his face. "Mutual suicide?"

Evika smiled in return. "Mutual suicide."

* * *

Just for those who happen upon this story strictly by chance and have no previous knowledge of my convoluted RP characters, here's the low down:

Evika - A succubus princess who deplores all men save her older brother, Daisuke. Whenever she sees a beautiful woman, she pursues her listlessly. Cute girls are her Achilles' heel. She's currently pursuing a young elven maiden named Yuki.

Lord Daisuke - An incubus lord with a frosty demeanor and horrific past. He never employs his seduction on women and has a considerably low sex drive for an incubus. However, a young half demoness by the name of Lykia has caught his eye.

Kiara - [Only mentioned by name] A flirtatious succubus that sleeps with anything that moves. She's Lord Daisuke and Evika's younger sister.

Yuki - An elven maiden who was recently separated from her master. She's been traveling with the pleasure demon trio for sometime. Evika actively pursues her, but she has her eyes on Itzke.

Kieran - A sarcastic and cheerful wolf demon that leads a vagabond lifestyle. He travels with Lykia and regards her as a sister. For many years, his past has been a mystery to him due to forced amnesia. But only recently has he discovered the horror of his childhood, resulting in a nasty wound to his shoulder. He's also taken a shine to Ruli.

Lykia - A half dog demoness who travels with Kieran. She specializes in healing techniques, but can be incredibly vicious when the situation calls for it. She's caught the eye of the incubus Lord Daisuke.

Ruli - A strong-hearted woman who has just been reunited with her father and discovered her demonic lineage. She and Kieran have grown exceptionally close. She's taken great care in treating his wounds.

Itzke - A panther demon that claims to be a water god. He often gropes Evika and is heinously flirtatious. He finds Yuki particularly interesting.


End file.
